


Bitter End

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, lower generals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: Mika and her fiance weren't the only ones struggling in the final battle with the Demon Lord.





	Bitter End

“Mirth!!”

Danthulir knew that calling her name was pointless, but he couldn’t help the dim hope that he might catch her attention. Those damn imp demons had flanked them and though mowing them down wasn’t normally an issue, they were hiding in the treeline and slinging spells that were catching their soldiers off guard. 

He had spotted an acid trap on the field too late, and by the time he had called out to her, her horse had already stepped into the vicious puddle. The sound of searing flesh was eclipsed by her steed’s frenzied screeches, piercing even the loud din of the battle around them.

Mirth was barely able to dismount in time as her horse pitched to the side, and the tide of battle around her shifted and soon allies were pulling her away as the Demon Lord’s lackeys surged forward, swarming her companion and blocking him from her sight. However, even the sounds of battle didn’t hide the sick sounds of assault or the desperate neighs that were quickly and violently cut off. 

Her eyes were wide with shock and her frame heaved with heavy breaths for a few heartbeats before she let out a piecing, terrible howl that tore itself from her throat. She turned and charged for the front line, sword at the ready, and Danthulir hurried to shout instructions to his troops, bringing them around to cover the treeline. He heaved his warhammer again, swinging it in wide swaths to cut down every enemy that stood in his way. He wouldn’t let her fight alone; he would stand beside her, and if need be, they would face down the entirety of the Demon Lord’s horde together. They would always be comrades, to the bitter end.


End file.
